


New Members New Relations

by PossesseeOfAvarice



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Hand & Finger Kink, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, New Fire Ghoul/New Water Ghoul, One Shot, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossesseeOfAvarice/pseuds/PossesseeOfAvarice
Summary: Fire Ghoul and Water Ghoul being left alone in the hotel room after a successful show..(I got the idea since the new Ghouls of Ghost arrived. Fire and Water already had some moments together which made many of the fan's fantasies go wild ;) )It's my first attempt at even writing so please be gentle, haha.





	

It was just after the third show Papa Emeritus and his new Ghouls had played when Fire went to his hotel room after the ritual and all the applause. Papa left with Aether, Earth and Air to celebrate while Fire and Water decided to go to the hotel already since they were feeling pretty sore after all the tension of delivering a great show.

All of the ghouls were super anxious about the fans at first but most of them seemed to actually accept them which was a big deal for Fire. Laying on his back on the big hotel bed made him feel relieved, yet lonely. 

"Fuck this room is..... Amazing!" he said to himself as he lifted his body up from the bed. He took a look around, discovering a big mirror, the huge window with a magnificent view over the city and the door to the bathroom.

He hopped on his feet, going over to explore the bathroom. 

It was a little smaller than expected, but it looked just as expensive as the rest of the room.

Fire was now the lead guitarist of Ghost and he was happy about that. Yet he couldn't deny seeing the negative comments on social media platforms, which he tried to stay away from, made him a little sad.

Sighing, he let his body fall onto the bed again as he suddenly heard a knock on his door.

"H-hey! Um, I thought you might feel a little lonely in your room haha.." the small, slender figure before him said as he opened the door.

"Water! Wouldn't have expected to see you here. I wouldn't mind a little company to be honest. Come in, better off together than alone in seperated rooms!" 

Fire couldn't see the smile on Water's face as both ghouls still were masked. Water looked into Fire's smiling eyes and walked inside.

The two ghouls sat down on the huge bed and talked about the show a while, Water keeping eye contact. He thought Fire's eyes had a wonderful shape.

After 30 minutes of chatting, Water hesitantly put his right hand onto Fire's thigh. There was nothing but silence. Water still didn't break the eye contact.

"Since we are both alone tonight, would you mind me staying with you.... Here?" the skinny ghoul said hesistantly with a soft voice. Fire's heart started to pound. Was Water just as fixated on him as he was on Water??

When they got to know each other, Water caught his eye right away. He loved the thin body, the fast fingers..

After moments of silence Fire finally stuttered "Uh.. I wouldn't mind it at all.. I've been enjoying your company ever since I met you." Shit! Did he reveal his affection for the bass player?? 

He was ripped out of his thoughts as Water's hand slid further up Fire's thigh, making it twitch with anticipation.

Fire stopped him by putting his bigger hand on the hand of the bassist, gripping it tightly.

"Noone will see us, take off your mask, I wanna see you!" Fire said in a commanding tone, making Water's eyes widen.

"B-but it will be our secret, right?" 

"Of course it will." Fire answered with a smirk under his silver mask.

Both of them took off their masks and balaclavas, revealing their faces.

Fire immediately sat himself on Water's lap, his legs on the side of his, his crotch almost touching the one of the already slightly panting ghoul beneath him.

His hands wandered up Water's stomach to his shoulders, pushing him onto the soft bedsheets, kissing him passionately as he slightly opened his mouth, licking the lips of the other, making Water squirm under the tight grip of the guitarists hands.

Water's hands tried to touch Fire's sides, he wanted to touch him badly. But Fire fastly gripped the other ghouls hands, fixating them over Water's head. He held them in place with one hand while slowly sliding down the slender figure, already getting hard.

A soft moan escaped Water's mouth as Fire lowered his lower body onto his. He had never experienced anything like this before but he was so turned on by the guitarist and his rough hands. He felt his hardened member through the black clothes and started to slightly rub himself against the bigger ghoul.

"Don't do anything unless I tell you to!" Fire growled with a lowered, yet serious voice. Water stopped his movements, his eyes widened at the change of Fire's voice.

"Okay, F-Fire"

"Master!"

"W-what?" The bassist was confused.

"Call me Master." Fire said with a slight, evil smirk on his face, tightening the grip around the bony wrists of the aroused one under him.

"Ah! Okay M-Master." Water groaned at the tight grip around his wrists, feeling extremely aroused by the commands of his horny band member.

Fire got some handcuffs out of his suitcase. "Undress yourself, dear Water. We want to explore you now." Fire said with a soft, almost angelic voice as he held the handcuffs in the air.

Water did as he was told and slipped out of his suit, throwing it to the side of the bed. He crawled to the back of the bed, Fire following him, again holding his wrists above the smaller one's head, now cuffing them to the bed.

Water felt exposed but his mind had gone blank. Fire now put a black blindfold onto the beautiful eyes of his submissive band member and undressed himself too.

He slowly slid his fingers up his skinny legs, making Water squirm again. He then stroked his inner thighs making the hard member of the skinny one stand up even more and twitch a bit.

Suddenly, Water moaned loudly as Fire gripped his balls tightly. His moan was muted by a hungry kiss of Fire's wet lips.

Water moaned into the kiss as Fire let go of his balls and started to slowly slide one of his fingers up the hard member of the now groaning skinny ghoul beneath him.

The sensation was driving him crazy as Fire lightly traced a big vein on the smaller one's cock. Water tried to hold in a mixture of giggles and moans as Fire didn't stop caressing his sensitive erection.

"Ughh sto-stop punishing me like that, M-Master, please!" Water begged.

"What was that?"

Water was moaning loudly now and tried to catch his breath, finally saying "P-please stop it, Master."

To his relief, Fire stopped touching the throbbing erection with his rough fingers and started to stroke himself at the sight of the submissive ghoul and his heaving, small chest. Water still tried to desperately catch his breath as suddenly his blindfold was removed by his punisher.

"Stay still." Fire said in a soft voice as he traced his hands along Water's body, exploring evey inch of the skinny man's figure making him suppress a giggle.

He then lowered his head, looking into the bassist's eyes, starting to lick the tip of his already dripping head which resulted in loud moans from the small man again. Fire was glad that Water made his night so much better.

He started bobbing his head faster on the twitching cock, causing suppressed grunts from his favorite ghoul.

Water didn't last long and groaned loudly as he came hard into his master's mouth, making him swallow it all and licking his lips after doing so.

Fire took off Water's handcuffs and commanded him to please him.

Water's delicate, long fingers immediately ran over the dominant ghoul's figure, scratching his skin in the process. Fire enjoyed how rough he was being treated by the normally more reserved ghoul and let him know by softly moaning his name.

Water gripped his member's balls in revenge of his torture and started to tease the bigger ghoul by softly touching the head of his cock's head which was dripping with precum.

"Ngh, Water for fuck's sake! Ugh f-fuck me!" The bigger one grunted in a horny, deep voice and Water submissively sucked his big cock hungrily, willing to please his master as he did before.

Fire gripped the back of Water's head and pushed him deeper and harder on his cock and soon released his seed down his throat.

The ghouls fell on their backs, panting heavily after that amazing session.

"Come here." Fire's voice softened again and he sounded like a totally different person.

Water snuggled up to him, kissing him once again and throwing the white blanket over their bodies.

"It was so good. Thank you for letting me in." Water said smiling, his hand pushing some streaks of hair out of the other ghoul's face.

"I'm glad I did so. Fuck, my night would've been so boring if you didn't show up. Thanks, small one." He said with a loving smirk on his face.

 


End file.
